<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enemies? by ArcticFlames</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959011">Enemies?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticFlames/pseuds/ArcticFlames'>ArcticFlames</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Owl House | Unexpected Lovers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Detention, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Luz is a good friend, M/M, Schoolboys, based on a tumblr prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:08:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticFlames/pseuds/ArcticFlames</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt provided: Characters A and B are rivals, enemies, etc. in a school. Neither of them can remember why one of them hates the other, but every time they see each other it seems as though they go to war in a second.<br/>One fight lands them outside the headteacher or nurse’s office which turns awkward when ten minutes of solid silence pass until one of them realises that the staff member is going to be a long time and begrudgingly strikes up conversation. The two get talking and find out that neither of them were really bad at all.</p><p>Bonus: After being dismissed from the office, they walk into lesson smiling and joking with each other and everybody is mildly horrified.<br/>Bonus 2: They keep up their hatred as a front. They have tickle fights in the corridors while screaming hate at each other.<br/>Romantic Bonus: Kissing when they think it’s private and getting caught. Becoming flustered when people joke about them being married.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mattholomule/Augustus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Owl House | Unexpected Lovers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Enemies?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a commission from victoryfroststarlight from Tumblr so thank them if you like it! Enjoy! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Augustus didn’t know how it started, but he was sure that the fight had escalated worse than it should have. </p><p> </p><p>“This is all your fault!” he heard the mildly irritating voice of his arch-nemesis and Augustus retaliated. </p><p> </p><p>“How is it my fault if you started this fight in the first place!” Augustus knew it was Mattholomule who started it. He didn’t remember how, but he knew Mattholomule started it. </p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t have been exposed if it wasn’t for you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up!” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, <em> both of you </em> should.” </p><p> </p><p>The source of the voice made Augustus sit back down the seat. He hadn’t even realized that he had stood up ta the heat of the moment. </p><p> </p><p>Principal Bump had a disappointed look on his face which wasn’t new, but it still made Augustus feel disappointed in himself. </p><p> </p><p>“Your fight has gone long enough.”</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t <em> my </em> fault this time.” Mattholomule’s reasoning must have irritated Principal Bump further. </p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t matter whose fault it was.” That shut the other guy up, Augustus almost smiled. “You two will have to be punished accordingly.”</p><p> </p><p>He dreaded this moment. Augustus waited with trepidation as a sort of hourglass was laid down the table in front of them. The hourglass was filled with sand at the top part but nothing was flowing to the bottom.</p><p> </p><p>“This hourglass only fills up the bottom every time it can detect signs of friendship in the air.” </p><p> </p><p>Mattholomule made an audible sound of disgust, but Augustus listened on. </p><p> </p><p>“I will be locking the door and it will only automatically open the moment the bottom fills up, am I clear?” </p><p> </p><p>Mattholomule stood from his seat. “Wait- what?” </p><p> </p><p>“Do you have questions?” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re leaving me here with <em> him </em>?” the hands pointed at Augustus made him feel a slight beet of anger. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t make it sound like I want to stay with you!” he couldn’t help but say. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m leaving,” was the only goodbye they got from Principal Bump as they were left alone in the room. </p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think they’re still alive?” one of the students asked with genuine worry as the office of the principal went from extremely noisy to <em> extremely </em>quiet. </p><p> </p><p>When Gus and Matt were taken by the Principal, Luz already knew that something terrible might happen. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you think they’ll be alright?” Willow asked, concern written all over her face.</p><p> </p><p>Luz tried to be positive, “Look at it this way, them being silent <em> might </em> mean that they’re talking things through.” Everyone looked at her at that statement and their faces showed how impossible that fantasy was. Mattholomule and Augustus talking things through? Preposterous!</p><p> </p><p>There was a banging that could be heard from the inside of the office once again and some screams before the total silence once more. It made the rest of the student community sigh, as if relieved that there was still a fight. Luz was just worried that they might never get out of the office without any outside intervention. </p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you such a goody-two-shoes?” </p><p> </p><p>“Why are you such a horrible person?” Augustus bit back with fury.</p><p> </p><p>Matt scoffed as if offended. “That’s none of your business.”</p><p> </p><p>He was starting to grow frustrated about the situation. “Look--”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going to hug you.” </p><p> </p><p>“What? No! Why would I?” </p><p> </p><p>“I thought since that’s what you do with your <em> friends </em>, you’d want to do it as well.” </p><p> </p><p>“Friends <em> talk </em>, okay? That’s what I want us to do.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well we’re talking right now and there’s nothing happening.” Mattholomule pointed his open palms to the hourglass as if to prove a point. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you always have to be this difficult?” </p><p> </p><p>“Can’t you do that illusion magic of yours instead? Maybe if they act chummy, we can get out.” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s cheating!”</p><p> </p><p>“Wouldn’t be my first time.” </p><p> </p><p>Augustus was close to giving up, but maybe listening to the guy just this once can help them both. Augustus created the illusion. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi Gus,” Fake-Mattholomule said enthusiastically. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Matt! How are you?” Fake-Gus smiled to his fellow illusion.</p><p> </p><p>Mattholomule looked at him for the nickname. “Friends give each other nicknames. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m doing good, Gus! How about you?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m doing great, my friend.”</p><p> </p><p>Mattholomule held his mouth and Augustus looked at the real Mattholomule with concern.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop that, I’m about to barf.” </p><p> </p><p>“I told you it wouldn’t work!” Augustus looked at the hourglass and saw that nothing had happened to it yet. </p><p> </p><p>If only Augustus continued to look at Mattholomule a second longer, Augustus would have seen the shadow of a smile on the brunette’s face. </p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>“Were they cursed?” the question hung in the air as soon as the door to Principal Bump’s office opened. </p><p> </p><p>When Gus and Mattholomule left Principal Bump’s office, they were all smiles, Mattholomule’s arm was on Gus’ shoulders and Gus’ arm was wrapped on the other guy’s waist. They were laughing together at something Gus was whispering about and it looked like they have been best friends for years. </p><p> </p><p>“Definitely cursed,” Amity Blight said nonchalantly. </p><p> </p><p>“Now, now, it can’t be <em> that </em> bad.” Willow looked at Luz as the human spoke. “Maybe they settled their differences?” </p><p> </p><p>Of course, Luz was only trying to be optimistic. Should she ask Eda about curses and how to break them? </p><p> </p><p>“Luz, Willow!” Gus called towards them as he waved with his free hand. Everyone’s attention was on them now as Gus and Mattholomule walked over. “I was just telling Matt about some of our adventures!” </p><p> </p><p><em> Matt? </em> “Th-That’s g-great!” </p><p> </p><p>Luz could feel Willow tremblingly holding the hem of her shirt from under the table of the cafeteria. </p><p> </p><p>“Want to have lunch with us, Matt?” </p><p> </p><p>“Nah, gotta dash. See you later, Gus!” </p><p> </p><p>Their hold on each other was let go and Mattholomule left the cafeteria, leaving the rest of the student community, except for Gus, in awe, shock, fear, or a mixture of all three. </p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, Augustus!” </p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t even done anything!” </p><p> </p><p>The usual feud had started once again as soon as it stopped, but the new fights had <em> something else </em> in them. </p><p> </p><p>“Mattholomule and Augustus are fighting in the corridors!” </p><p> </p><p>Luz looked at Willow as soon as they heard the commotion, and they rushed to where the supposed fight was, but when they arrived, they seemed to be- <em> laughing </em>?</p><p> </p><p>“S-Stop!” Gus was trying to speak between laughs as Matt’s hands were on their friend’s waist. “M-Matt!” </p><p> </p><p>“Tell me I’m superior!”</p><p> </p><p>Luz wasn’t sure what was happening, but she knew she had to save Gus. Running towards their direction, Luz put her body in between the two boys. “Stop it!” </p><p> </p><p>Gus was release from Mattholomule’s hands and Matt raised his arms. “What did you to Gus?” Luz asked, the tone turned out more accusatory than she would have liked. </p><p> </p><p>Mattholomule smirked, and before Luz can extract more information, Gus screamed. “Retaliation!” and attacked Mattholomule. </p><p> </p><p>“Gus!” Luz and Willow stared in shock, they never knew that Gus would be capable of violence. Was this how bad their relationship was? If this was the case, Luz would have preferred the smiling duo they saw before in the cafeteria after they were in detention! </p><p> </p><p>But there was no violence, sounds of hitting, or screams of pain. Instead, it looked like Mattholomule was <em> laughing </em>. Like not the hysterical laughter he usually did when he did something wrong or was talking about something prideful. Instead, it was a genuine burst of laughter. </p><p> </p><p>“S-Shtop!” </p><p> </p><p>“Do you surrender?” </p><p> </p><p>It was said with such faux-dominance that Luz was beginning to see what it was. They were <em> tickling </em> each other. Like <em> friends </em>. </p><p> </p><p>They had attracted a crowd at this point and some were making bets on who would win. It didn’t take long for Principal Bump to arrive once again. </p><p> </p><p>The old witch stood menacingly on the side, as if all-knowing. He was holding a normal hourglass that seemed to flow non-stop. He looked at the two boys roughhousing on the ground and at first, Luz thought Mattholomule and Gus would be sent to detention again, but Principal Bump just smiled and walked away. </p><p> </p><p>It only took one moment of silence before Mattholomule’s voice could be heard once more. </p><p> </p><p>“A-ha!” he said as he tried to position himself on top of Gus, to no avail. </p><p> </p><p>“You think you’ve won?” Gus responded and they began the tickle fights once again. </p><p> </p><p>“Shouldn’t we stop them?” Willow asked and Luz just put her arm son Willow’s shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>“No, I don’t think we should.”</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>“N-not here,” Gus’ voice was as soft as a whisper. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, so when you want to do it, it’s fine, but when I do, you can’t?” Matt’s tone was a lot louder and Gus covered the mouth of the brunette as if it would have stopped the words that were already said. </p><p> </p><p>Gus felt Matt his open palm and Gus retracted his hands to kiss Matt square on the face. Their tongues played and their hands had started to absent-mindedly stroke each other’s hair. The first time they did his in Principal Bump’s office was out of pure coincidence and after some time, they realized that the hourglass kept flowing, the more skinship they had. </p><p> </p><p>“Should we tell your friends?” Matt asked in between kisses. </p><p> </p><p>Gus made a sound of affirmation as he continued to nibble on Matt’s lower lip. “Whenever you’re ready.” </p><p> </p><p>Matt chuckled as he moved his lips on Gus nose and Gus kissed Matt’s chin. “But I think our fights are becoming such a famous show for everyone.” </p><p> </p><p>Gus laughed lightly. “And you just <em> can’t </em>be out of the limelight.” </p><p> </p><p>“You know me, I live for the drama.” </p><p> </p><p>They were silent for a few moments, just kissing each other as they held one another comfortably. Like it was the most natural thing to do. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you think your friends would accept us?” </p><p> </p><p>“I mean, I guess we have to,” a new and very, <em> very </em> familiar voice echoed through the supposed abandoned room. </p><p> </p><p>Gus pushed Matt unconsciously, and he felt Matt do the same. Thankfully they were both fully clothed. Gus looked at the source of the voice from one of the open windows and saw Luz staring at them with a flushed face. </p><p> </p><p>“I-I hope I wasn’t interrupting something, but people are looking for you.” Then she walked away. </p><p> </p><p>Gus and Matt looked at each other, and they found their faces turn a shade of red. Gus felt his cheeks flame. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, at least they know now?” he tried to make light of the situation. Matt rushed out of the room. </p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>Mattholomule hated friendships. He’s seen friendships topple and fall from the inside, and he knew that even the strongest of friendships only took a matter of time to be destroyed. Which was why he really disliked Augustus and his group. </p><p> </p><p>So when they started being <em> friends </em> Matt put all his guard up as much as he could, pretending that this wasn’t friendship, they were just <em> getting along </em> with each other more than usual. He didn’t need friends. After all, he can still be kicked out at any moment. </p><p> </p><p>“Your husband’s looking for you.” He heard Amity Blight say from behind him. </p><p> </p><p>Matt has been hiding in various places just to not be in the same place as Gus. He’d been alone for so long that he put up guards even with himself, but he found himself seeing those walls destroyed the moment that Gus was within the vicinity. </p><p> </p><p>It was time to leave his current hideout.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not my husband,” he denied as he stood up. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, we might as well be.” Matt turned around to see the familiar face of the younger witch. “Don’t you think so?” </p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>Luz, Willow, and Amity had helped the two boys talk to each other and now they’re guarding the newly constructed hideout where Mattholomule was apparently his new burrow. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you think they’d come out okay?” Willow asked. Luz had faith in the two of them. “I’m sure they would.” </p><p> </p><p>“Blegh, I’ve had enough friendly stuff going on, can I go now?” </p><p> </p><p>Luz held Amity’s hand before the other girl could leave. “Thanks for helping us out, Amity.” </p><p> </p><p>“You owe me one,” was all she said as she left.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>